LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 P8/Transcript
(A few days later on Christmas Eve, Jessica and Anne are seen wrapping a few presents) Jessica: Phew... Anna: Hard work huh? Jessica: Yeah. I'm surprised you stopped watching the elves to help me! Anne: Oh I'm not done watching. (Anne glares at a nearby elf) Anne: Never done... Jessica: Uhhh, right. Anne:..... Jessica: So, what did you get your parents for Christmas? Anne: Me? Jessica: Yeah! Anne: Oh you know, the usuals. Jessica: Usuals? Anne: I got a framed photo of the four of us as a family if that counts! Jessica: That totally counts Anne! And Rayenll and Zulu will love it! Anne: You think so? Jessica: I know so! Anne: Huh, well alright then! Jessica: *Smile* Anne: What did you get Alex? Jessica: A new console and some games. Anne: Wow really? Jessica: Yep! Anne: He'll like that! Jessica: He better! Some of this was expensive! Anne: *Giggle* (Anne finishes wrapping before she feels something on her leg) Anne: *Looks down* Hm? (Anne sees Yellow hugging her leg) Yellow: Hi! Anne: Oh! Hello Yellow! (Anne picks Yellow up) Anne: Whatcha doing you little slimy kid? Yellow: You got our toys? Anne: Hey you know you're not suppose to see your presents till Christmas. Yellow: But I want toys! Anne: And you'll get them! Besides your parents have those presents under control. Yellow: Oh, okay! Anne: *Smile* Yellow: Can I help? Anne: I do have a few presents left, but you have to keep quiet about them okay? Yellow: Okay! Anne: Great! Then let's get wrapping Yellow! Yellow: YAY!! (The two start working) Jessica: Awww- EEP!! Anne: Hm? Jessica: W-Who's in my shirt?! (Blue crawls around and pops his head out of Jessica's shirt) Blue: Hi there! Jessica: B-Blue!? Blue: The one and only! Jessica: G-Get out of there! Blue: Hmmm... No. (Blue tries to get back in Jessica's shirt) Jessica: !!! SLIMY!!! (Slimer walks in) Slimer: What's up? Jessica: CONTROL YOUR SON!! Blue: *Giggling* Slimer: *Sigh* Blue are you in Jessie's shirt? Blue:.....Noooooo? Slimer: Bluuuuuue. (Blue pops out of Jessica's shirt) Blue: Aww mom I'm just trying to play! Slimer: Honey, you know the girls don't like it when you go in they're shirts like that. Blue: Why though? I don't get it. And besides, it always feels nice. Jessica: *Frustrated sigh* Slimer: Well you don't ask permission is the first thing. Blue: Permission? Slimer: Yes. Take my for example: Before I had you and your siblings I like to give belly rubs. But they always tell me I need to ask for permission first. Blue: Why? Don't humans like belly rubs? Slimer: Not without consent. Jessica:.... Blue: Oh. Slimer: Yes you always need permission before you can do stuff like that. Now you're a child so I'm sure its just harmless fun, but you should still ask first. Blue: I didn't know.... I'm sorry mommy. Slimer: It's okay. Jessica: Yeah, it's okay Blue. Blue: *Smile* Slimer: Well, I'll leave you guys alone now. Anne: Okay! Yellow: Bye mommy! (Slimer walks off) Blue: Sooooo..... Jessica: *Sigh*.....Don't get too crazy.... Blue: Yay! (Blue goes up to Jessica and wraps himself around her waist) Jessica: *Shakes head* Just like Slimy. Anne: He really likes you. Jessica: Yeah he does. Yellow: That's my brother! Blue: *Giggles* (Blue rubs up against Jessica's stomach) Blue: *Happy hum* Jessica: Awww. (Blue pokes at Jessica's stomach as well) Jessica: ! *Giggles* N-Not while I'm wrapping kiddo! Anne: *Giggles* Cute. (As the two continue working, the scene cuts to a few other heroes hanging around) Zulu: Man, Christmas is gonna be fun! Raynell: Yeah it is! With Nettle and Winter here, it'll be the best Christmas yet! Craig: Man you got big expectations Raynell. Raynell: Of course I do! Craig: *Rolls eyes smirking* Yuri: We'll have to make sure your expectations are met. Max: Yeah! Kim: Let's make this our best Christmas! Raynell: Exactly! (Nettle is seen sitting with Xylia) Xylia: So, you're connected with nature huh? Nettle: Indeed I am. I'm a Targhul breed that connections with nature. Hence the flower on my head. Xylia: Ah I see. So you can hear nature speak to you. Nettle: Yes. Though not to the level of you I imagine. Xylia: Yeah. I can both hear and speak to nature itself. Nettle: Interesting. Xylia: Show me your power. Nettle: Right now? Xylia: Yes. Please show me. Nettle: Um... Okay then. *Looks around* Hmm... Oh I know. (Nettle walks over to a potted plant) Nettle: Example. (Nettle holds out her hand near the plant. A moment later the plant starts to dance) Xylia: *Comes over* Hmmm I see. So you can give commands to plants and control them. Nettle: That's the basic idea. Xylia: Hmph. I see. Nettle: What about you? You try it. Xylia: Okay. Prepare to be jealous then. Nettle: Oh I doubt that. (Xylia puts her hand out and the plant perks up) Plant: Hi there! Nettle: !! Plant: Did you like my dance? Xylia: It was very good little one. Plant: Thanks! Nettle: It-Its speaking out loud! I only hear the thoughts of the plants! Xylia: Well I can let them express themselves fully. Plant: Yep! She sure can! Nettle: T-That's.... I'm in awe. That's unlike anything us Plant Targhuls can do. We can talk to plants sure and have them help us, but to make them fully expressive... Its unheard of. Xylia: Well I am the goddess of nature after all. Nettle: I can tell... Sorry I underestimated you. Xylia: No offense taken. (The plant returns to normal) Xylia: You're definitely impressive. Nettle: Thanks! Xylia: No prob. (Xylia and Nettle resume talking about things while Winter and her brothers are seen trying food and drinks) Miska: Sister! Have you tried this thing called "Coffee"? I feel full of energy of all a sudden! Akira: Me too! Winter: Really? Miska: Yeah here try it! (Miska hands Winter some coffee) Winter: *Takes the coffee* Eh, this can't be so bad then. (Winter takes a chug from the coffee. The scene then cuts to Erin sitting in the living room) Erin: *Humming* (Winter then runs in on all fours and hyper) Winter: ERIN!!! Erin: AH!! Winter?? Winter: IJUSTTRIEDTHEGREATESTTHINGINTHEWORLDCALLEDCOFFFEEANDIWANTMORE!! RUBMYBELLY!!! Erin: W-What??? Winter: RUB MY BELLY!!! Erin:.......Uhhhhhhhh. (Winter jumps up onto the couch and lies on her back) Winter: Come on do it! Please I'm begging! Erin: O-O-Okay? (Erin rubs Winter's belly gently as Winter's leg starts to kick like crazy) Winter: Yes! Yes! YESYESYESYEYSYESYES!!! Erin: *thinking* Goddamn. Coffee really does make Targhuls crazy. Miska and Akira: *Voice* HEY!!! (Akira and Miska run in also hyper) Akira: What about us?! Erin: U-Ummm uhhh..... (Erin sees Red and Green) Erin: Hey Red, Green! Red: Hm? Erin: Wanna rub their bellies? Miska: Please please! Akira: YEAHYEAH!!! Red: Ummm, okay? Akira and Miska: YES!!! (The two lie on their backs as Red and Green go and rub their bellies. They kick their legs excitedly) Akira: Oooooooh YES!!! Miska: WOO!!!! Erin: Weird... Jack: *Voice* Erin? (Erin looks over at Jack who stands confused) Erin: Don't ask. Winter: RUB!! DON'T TALK!!! Erin: ! (Erin keeps rubbing Winter's belly) Winter: Ooooh yeah! Jack: Ooooookay then. (Jack turns and leaves the room. Ivy is then seen approaching Xylia and Nettle) Ivy: Hi mom! Xylia: Hello Ivy! Nettle: Oh you're the adopted Targhul Xylia has. Ivy: Sure am and I'm proud of it! Nettle: I see. Xylia: Yep. This little girl's my little gardener. My plants love her! Nettle: Oooh a gardener huh? Ivy: Yep! I love plants and nature! Ever since I was an infant! Nettle: Then you and I are much alike dear. Ivy: Oh you're a plant Targhul! Nettle: That I am. Ivy: Oh sweet! (Ivy looks around at Nettle's body) Ivy: Look at you! You're practically walking nature! Nettle: Yep. Ivy: You got any powers? Nettle: Sure do. Ivy: Awesome! Xylia: Cool huh kiddo? Ivy: Yeah! Nettle: Thank you! Ivy: No problem! (Nettle smiles. Winter and her siblings then come running out) Winter: COFFEE!!!! Nettle Xylia and Ivy: !! Miska: I CAN RUN FOREEEEEEVEEEEER!!! Akira: DON'T STOP ME!! NO ONE WILL STOP ME NOW!!! Ivy: Uhhhhh. Nettle: The heck? Winter: You guys got any coffee?! Xylia: C-Coffee? Winter: NEED COFFEE!! MORE MORE MORE MORE!! (The wolf Targhuls just run around repeatedly yelling "Coffee") Nettle:..... Xylia: T-There's some beans on the counter if you- Winter: YES!! Akira: MORE COFFEE COME ON GUYS!!! (The 3 run over and start fighting over and munching on the coffee beans) Ivy: Should we be concerned? Nettle: Maybe. Xylia: Guys guys no! Wolf Targhul: ??? Xylia: At least make the coffee first! Winter: Okay! (The three start making the coffee with the coffee maker) Xylia; Go get Alex for me guys. Ivy: Okay. (Nettle and Ivy walk off) Winter: Look at it guys! Akira: Oh I can't wait to slurp that down! Xylia: Oh boy... (Elsewhere in the mansion, Jessica and Anne finish wrapping their gifts) Jessica: Done! Anne: Perfect! The Gifts are all wrapped up! Yellow: Did I do good? Anne: You did excellent! Yellow: Yay! Blue: How about me? Jessica: You looked cute as always wrapped around me Blue! Blue: *Giggle* Anne: Well, guess we can take a break now. Jessica: Phew. Yep... (The two fall down onto a bed) Anne: *Sigh* Jessica: You good Anne? Anne: Yeah... Doing two jobs at once is hard though... Jessica: Two jobs? Anne: The elves. (Anne looks at an elf on a shelf) Anne:..... Jessica: You know they're not alive right? Anne: Yeah yeah, but mom's afraid of them, so I gotta protect her! Jessica; Heh, you're a real fighter. Anne: That I am! Jessica: What makes you wanna fight so much? Anne:... Hmm... That's a good question. Jessica: Do you just really wanna be a hero or something? Anne: No. I think I just really like action! Jessica: You sure? Anne: It's the best I got as a reason so far. Jessica: Well if that's what you like then that's good enough for me. Anne: Heh. I can still already imagine when I punch a villain in the face and beat them. Jessica: Maybe you'll be the one to take Avalos down for good. Anne: Oh now THAT would be awesome! Jessica: Heh, yeah it would! (Blue and Yellow crawl up onto the bed) Blue: What's up? Jessica: Oh nothing you two. Anne and I were just talking was all. Anne: Yeah its all good. Yellow: Oh, okay. Blue: Can we play now? Jessica and Anne:...… Jessica: *Sits up* Yeah kids we can play. Anne: Come on let's do something! Blue and Yellow: YAY!! (The two take the babies and get some toys out of the closet) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts